Rebirth
by Chris-rox-my-sox
Summary: Its a new year for Harry and the gang, but this year theirs a new arrival to Hogwarts who brings about a lot of change. And when Harry makes a deal with a Necromancer, who knows what kind of problems he's setiing himself up for? Please read, the storys


_**Harry Potter**_

**_And the Necromancer_**

_**Chapter One**_

In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive, a teenage boy was sat at the desk, penning a letter with a feathered quill and startling green ink which matched the blazing eyes that were hid behind his black spectacles. His messy black hair hung forward as he leaned toward the desk in concentration, and just visible behind the hair was an awesome scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. This boy was Harry Potter, and Harry Potter was a wizard.

_To Ron,_

_What is going on? Try and get back to me, Uncle Vernon is driving me CRAZY! What is going on with Dumbledore? How about Voldermort? Has anyone heard any word on him? Write back._

_Harry_

Harry folded the thick parchment up and threaded a piece of string through a hole in the corner. Then he did the most curious thing, he attached the string to the leg of a rather large snowy owl.

"Bring me something back Hedwig," he ordered, looking rather grave. It had been three weeks since Harry had broken up from school, and just like last summer, he still hadn't heard from any of his friends from the magic world. He groaned as Hedwig swept out of the window and vanished into the distance. Downstairs he could hear the banging and groaning of Dudley on his brand new exercise bike. The nurse at Gruntings, the school where his cousin attended had once again been gravely concerned about Dudley's weight and had insisted that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon supervise his exercising for at least an hour a day.

Harry jumped onto his squeaky and old bed and looked at the clock. 12:00 in the afternoon. It was Harry's birthday tomorrow, but he was willing to bet that he wouldn't be receiving any birthday presents. His uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had never made a secret of their hating him.

"Harry!" yelled uncle Vernon from downstairs. Harry groaned once more and slowly rose to his feet.

Uncle Vernon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, with crossed arms and a scowl. "Hurry up boy!" he bellowed. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs with a sulk.

"What?" he asked monotonously. Vernon turned a funny shade of puce as a vein throbbed in his temple.

"Don't answer me with that ungrateful tone of voice mister," chastised Vernon, clenching his fists. Harry smirked cheekily remembering that uncle Vernon was a little bit scared of him at the moment, what with some of his wizard friends threatening him at the station three weeks ago.

"What do you want, sir!" Harry mocked, doing a fake salute. Uncle Vernon's fists grew white and the vein in his temple was going ten to the dozen.

"You'll be sleeping in the cupboard this week," Uncle Vernon stated simply. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Because I said so! And Aunt Marge is coming up this week". Harry's mouth opened further as he remembered what had happened last time Aunt Marge had come to stay. He had been bullied, insulted and emotionally scarred, and then she'd gone and insulted his parents, so he blew her up accidentally so that she had to be popped to return to her normal size, which was actually already a lot bigger than 'normal'.

"Why! You know what happened last time!" exclaimed Harry

"Aye, I do, and I can tell you that it won't be happening again. Understand me?"

"Oh Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" A crooked smirk appeared under Uncle Vernon's thick moustache.

"Because boy, I got a phone call of one of your… kind. A Mr. Weasley ringing to ask if you could stay at his house a fortnight before you go back to that… school. And I said maybe"

"Maybe? Why would you do that?"

"Because, if you do something for me, then I'll do something for you"

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to be the perfect little nephew for a week, in exchange for you letting me go to the Weasley's?"

"Yeah". Harry looked at his uncle hardly daring to believe his luck.

"But then, why can't I keep my room? Aunt Marge will be in the guest room anyway"

"Yes, but she's bringing Colonel Fubster's niece with her, and she needs a room more than you do. So is it a deal?"

"It's a deal!"

* * *

Harry finished moving his essentials into his old 'bedroom' and made sure all of his 'personal' things, such as his school trunk, wand and Hedwig's cage were all hidden. He walked into the kitchen to be confronted with a red and sweating Dudley and an annoyed looking aunt Petunia dressed in her spring cleaning apron as she tried desperately to remove all of the non-existent dust from the table.

"Good Afternoon!" said Harry cheerily. This was met with pursed lips from aunt Petunia and a growl form Dudley.

"Dudleykins, I've left some smart clothes out on your bed, get changed into them when you've had a shower sweetie," ordered aunt Petunia meekly. Harry started making himself a sandwich as Dudley approached him.

"Ha, ha. Dad's moved you back into the _cupboard_. Finally knows where you belong eh?" he goaded, wiping his face with a tea towel. Harry looked at the towel with disgust before replying.

"Whatever. Lost any weight yet?" It was a sore point with Dudley, so Harry naturally used it whenever he could.

"Harry!" exclaimed aunt Petunia turning round suddenly, "How dare you say that to Dudleykins. There's nothing wrong with his weight!"

"I never said there was," grinned Harry sweetly, taking his sandwich over to the table that Aunt Petunia had just been meticulously cleaning. Dudley glared at him before heading upstairs.

"Oh no you don't. Shoo! Marge and Cady will be here tonight and this place has to be spic and span. Take that upstairs!"

Harry jumped up and headed for the door. "Who's Cady?" he asked as an afterthought.

"The colonel's niece. Well, she's not _really _his niece – _adopted_. But I won't have you saying anything to her, might be a sensitive subject". Harry rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, just as Uncle Vernon came stomping down.

"Move boy!" He instructed brusquely. Harry obligingly stepped out of the way.

"Where are you going?" he asked casually.

"Pick Marge and Cady up from the station. Cady's Marge's niece by the way – _adopted_. Won't have you saying anything to her though, might be a sensitive subject". Harry once again rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Can I come?" Uncle Vernon looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Harry didn't know why himself, he normally would have tried to avoid Marge at all costs. But he _was _rather curious.

"Might be a hand with the bags, what with their being two of them, and all"

"I'll be fine. You can stay here. And for heavens sake, do something with your hair!"

* * *

Harry was sat bored in the kitchen, despite Petunia's protests that he should stop 'making the house look untidy' playing a game of solitaire. Dudley was pacing the living room in a white shirt and a disgusting green bow tie, and Aunt Petunia was stood by the door standing stock still, waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Your bow tie's horrible," goaded Harry. Surprisingly Dudley didn't shoot back with any snide comments; instead he looked pained and annoyed.

"I know," he said quietly. Suddenly everyone's ears pricked as the unmistakable purr of Uncle Vernon's new car pulled up on the drive outside. Aunt Petunia tried to be even more rigid than she already was, and Dudley rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa with a straight back. Harry carried on playing cards.

"Marge, how wonderful to see you!" Simpered Aunt Petunia in the hall.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you too Petunia. This is Cady," came Marge's booming tones, causing Harry to flinch.

"Nice to see you Mrs Dursley," came an unfamiliar and soothing voice, the complete opposite of Aunt Marge's, from the hall.

"Dudley!" Marge called loudly, "Come here and give your Aunt Marge a kiss". Harry stifled a snigger as Dudley got up and headed for the hall with a look of excitement on his face. He wasn't sure whether it was the prospect of the girl, or some sweet treat from Aunt Marge that excited him.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon called sharply. "Get here now!" Harry rolled his eyes and headed for the hallway.

He didn't see her at first, she was hidden behind Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge, an equally male version of Uncle Vernon, they had the same moustache and everything. But when Uncle Vernon came forward towards Harry, he saw her – long wavy chestnut hair and unusual golden eyes.

"Ah, here he is," sniffed Aunt Marge disdainfully, her faithful rottweiler baring his teeth at her feet. Harry hoped that the dog's day would come sooner rather than later.

"Nice to see you too," muttered Harry, unable to hide the tone of irritation in his voice. Aunt Marge was still a sore point with Harry.

"Still ungrateful, eh?" Aunt Marge growled, shaking her head. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Uncle Vernon shot him a warning look and gestured to the phone with his head.

Cady watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow and stepped forward to Harry. "Hi, I'm Cady Willow," she said with a small smile. Harry looked at her in surprise, as did Uncle Vernon. Only Petunia managed to hold on to her sanity.

"Yes, well, shall we all adjourn to the sitting room?" she said primly, leading Aunt Marge in by the arm. Harry stood awkwardly as Cady turned and followed them. No-one had told him to go and be invisible, as they usually did, so he wasn't sure exactly what to do.

"Hurry up in here boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed for the sitting room, deciding that this was going to be a very strange year indeed…

**AN: Hey! Um, so yeah, I've got a whole story mapped out and I promise its good! (Ooh, I'm very modest I am!) lol, anyway. Please Review and carry on reading, I depend on your patronage people! Constructive criticism is frowned upon, lol, only joking, I accept and need it!**

**Please review… **


End file.
